Scott Parker
| birth_place = Niagara Falls, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Jeffrey Parker (March 20, 1984) is a Canadian professional wrestler. He is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) as part of the NXT brand, under his real name. Prior to signing with WWE, Parker competed 17 years between the Canadian and American wrestling circuits. His career includes extensive work in promotions including Northern Championship Wrestling (NCW), International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS), Inter Species Wrestling (ISW), BATTLEWAR Pro Wrestling, Combat Revolution Wrestling (CRW), CHIKARA, Combat Zone Wrestling, Squared Circle Wrestling (2CW) and Capital City Championship Combat (C4). Parker is also known for his extensive work in tag team competition, teaming with longtime partner Shane Matthews under various ring names. Together they are generally known as team 3.0, a name used during their time in CHIKARA and later in WWE NXT. In his career, Parker is a former two-time IWS Tag Team Champion, former one-time IWS World Heavyweight Champion, former one-time Northern Championship Wrestling Quebec Champion, former three-time Tag Team Champion, former one-time North Shore Pro Wrestling Maritime Championship and Tag Team Champion. He is also a former one-time Combat Revolution Wrestling Hardcore Champion, Tag Team Champion, former two-time CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas Champion, former three-time BATTLEWAR Champion and a former two-time Acclaim Pro Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. Professional wrestling career Early years Debuting as early as 2002, under numerous ring names, Parker wrestled extensively in his home country. Throughout the Canadian circuit, Parker worked in Northern Championship Wrestling (NCW), International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS), Wrestling In Canada, Inter Species Wrestling, Capital City Championship Combat, SMASH Wrestling, North Shore Pro Wrestling and many more. American promotions Parker spent an extensive period of his career working on the American circuit, appearing in promotions including CHIKARA, Combat Zone Wrestling, Wrestling Is Fun! and Wrestling Is Awesome between 2006-2015. Ring Of Honor (2012-2013) Debuting on October 6, 2012, Parker and Shane Matthews as team 3.0 first wrestled at the Killer Instinct event, losing to The Bravado Brothers (Harlem Bravado & Lancelot Bravado). Team 3.0 returned the following year during the August 3, 2013 episode of ROH, losing at tag match to team Adrenaline RUSH (ACH & Tadarius Thomas). CHIKARA (2006-2015) Under the team name 2.0, Parker and Shane Matthews debuted February 25, 2006 during the second show of the 2006 CHIKARA Tag World Grand Prix, where they were eliminated in the first round by Men At Work (Mister ZERO & Shane Storm). Seven years later, under the new team name 3.0, Parker and Matthews competed in a Best Two Out of Three Falls match on February 10, 2013 at CHIKARA While The Dawn Is Breaking, defeating reigning champions The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) to win the CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas titles, four months later on June 2 at CHIKARA Aniversario: Never Compromise, team 3.0 lost the titles in a Best-Two-Out-of-Three-Falls Match to team Pieces Of Hate (Jigsaw & The Shard). Team 3.0 wrestled their final two matches during September 2015. During the 2015 CHIKARA King Of Trios events, they won an eight-man tag match, teaming with N_R_G (Hype Rockwell & Race Jaxon). The following day, team 3.0 competed in a Ten-Team Gauntlet Match won by Die Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (Nøkken & Pinkie Sanchez). World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2016-present) NXT debut (2016) Parker made his televised WWE debut as early as 2016 during the April 27 episode of NXT, under his real name . During the broadcast, he teamed with his longtime tag team partner Shane Matthews, also debuting under the ring name Matt Lee. They wrestled and lost a tag match against The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson). Main roster (2018) The following year, Parker and Matthews returned for the April 30, 2018 episode of Monday Night RAW. During the night's show, both men made their return under a French-Canadian gimmick, with Parker as Jean-Paul and Matthews competing under the ring name Francois. They were defeated in a minute-long squash match by The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar). Return to NXT (2019-present) During February 2019, Parker and Shane Matthews were announced as part of the 2019 WWE Performance Center recruits. Parker was announced under his real name and Matthews as Matt Lee. Their first match was during a March 15 house show, lost against Humberto Carrillo & Raul Mendoza. They returned for a tag match during a March 21 house show, losing to Adrian Jaoude & Cezar Bononi. Two days later, Parker and Lee competed under their longtime tag team name 3.0 in a tag match during a March 23 house show, losing to Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel. Four months later 3.0 returned to NXT during a July 18 house show, they lost a two-on-one handicap tag match to fellow NXT recruit Jordan Omogbehin. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'Lungblower' :*'Side Russian Legsweep' :*Jagged Edge *'Tag teams and stables' :*2.0 - With Shane Matthews (2004 - Present) :*3.0 - With Shane Matthews (2010 - Present) :*Badd Boys - With Brad Badd (2006 - Present) :*Nintendorks - With Player Uno and Shane Matthews *'Theme music' :*"Beat It" by Michael Jackson Championships and accomplishments *'Chikara' :*CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas Championship (2 Times) - With Shane Matthews *'International Wrestling Syndicate' :*IWS Canadian Championship (1 Time) :*IWS Tag Team Championship (2 Times) - With Shane Matthews *'North Shore Pro Wrestling' :*NSPW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - With Shane Matthews External links * Profile * Profile Category:1984 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster